return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Abridged Kaiba
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Screw the rules, I have money Kaiba has a money system next to his character icon. Money is gained by damaging opponents. The amount of damage you give is the same amount of money he gets. Press neutral B and Kaiba will say screw the rules I have money. If he manages to say this without getting attacked, he will then glow green showing he is now invincible. While in this state, Kaiba cannot receive damage and knockback and cannot be affected by traps and effects. The only thing that can stop him is if he himself decides to KO himself by jumping offscreen.You will then lose $2 per second. Once you run out or get to $1. The move ends. Side B - Mokuba throw Kaiba throws Abridged Mokuba at the opponent. If he misses the opponent, he'll just disappear. If he catches one, he'll cling to them for 10 seconds annoying them with questions while the opponent's controlls are reversed and the attacks are cancelled. After 10 seconds, he'll just disappear. Up B - Card throw Kaiba does an extra leap and throws a card at an opponent. It automatically aims for the closest one so you can't miss. If that opponent is holding an item, they will drop it. Down B - Reckless motor biking This bike can go left and right any time without jumping. Kaiba can also stay on the bike as long as he wants. It won't stop. However just riding it won't cause any damage to anyone. Press B again and Kaiba will make bike slide and it'll explode damaging anyone near it and cancelling the move. The explosion won't damage Kaiba because, well, he's Seto Kaiba. Be careful where you're sliding though. You could fall off the ledge. Final Smash - Explodia Explodia will fly aroun and instantly K.O's anything it touches. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: (waves a pipe) Come at me bro Sd: I'm Seto Kaiba. I can do that sort of thing. Dn: Screw the money I have rules...wait let me try that again Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default *Purple Jacket *??? *??? *??? *??? *I HAVE GREEN HAIR!! Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Category:LittleKuriboh Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:YouTube Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Abridged Category:Orphan Category:Badass Category:Internet Meme Category:Lawl X Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Rich Category:Celebrities